


No Chance Pick Up Line

by a_zebra_was_here



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_zebra_was_here/pseuds/a_zebra_was_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Fanart)</p><p>Coffeeshop AU where barista Hinata meets newcomer Kageyama, featuring my all time favorite pick up line. No dialogue needed (not because I'm bad at them or anything), hope you don't mind!<br/>Also, I hope this tiny comic makes sense, cuz I'm not the best person at making them. I'm really sorry, but I just love coffeeshop AUs. lol</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Chance Pick Up Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunny_umbrella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_umbrella/gifts).




End file.
